Chapter 2/Captain Tucker asks for help defending the planet
(Main bridge, red alert) Malcolm is still pointing his weapon at B'Elanna. Commander put it down that's an order Captain Tucker says as he looks at his friend. Malcolm looks at his CO and then lowers his phase pistol and reholsters it. Sorry for that we've been on edge since Earth was gone and we're not friends with the Klingons Captain Tucker says as he looks at Captain Kira. I understand, why don't we go to my ready room and talk says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tucker. He nods as they head to the ready room. (Captain's ready room) Both Captain Tucker and Captain Kira are in the ready room. I have a feeling you want to ask me something, what can I do for you Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tucker. He looks at him. After the Xindi destroyed Earth we've only got the Enterprise, Intrepid, and Shenandoah and if the Xindi finds us we're gonna need more then 3 ships, you can help us with that Captain Captain Tucker says as he looks at Captain Kira. I have made up my mind I'm going to help you Captain Tucker says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tucker. (Space, 2385) The Kingston hasn't found the Intrepid yet. (Main bridge) The crew is getting restless and bored. Sir I'm picking something up it looks like a rift of some kind it must of taken the Intrepid somewhere in another time or reality Ensign Hailey says as she looks at her console read out. Both John and Sarah are looking at each other surprised by that. So, how do we open it Captain Tyson says as he looks at her. Before she answered the ship shook as the rift opens and the Kingston is sucked in. (Space, alternate reality 2165) The Enterprise, Intrepid and Shenandoah are ready for battle along with the USS Intrepid. (Main bridge, red alert) Captain Kira and his crew are ready for combat as well. Shields are at 100% phasers are at the ready forward and aft torpedo launchers are armed and loaded Lieutenant Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console then at Captain Kira. Captain Kira looks at her. Keep scanning for Xindi ships says Typhuss as he looks at Curtis. She nods at him. Our impulse engines are back online but Commander Torres says she'll need a day with the warp drive Lieutenant Jenkins says as she looks at her console and then at Captain Kira. Understood says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Jenkins. Then the sensors beeped. Sir picking up a group of Xindi ships heading our way sir 4 Reptilian warships, 8 Insectoid ships heading our way Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at the ops console. Captain Kira pressed the com panel on his chair's armrest. Captain Tucker, a group of Xindi ships is heading our way, 4 Reptilian warships and 8 Insectoid ships says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Acknowledged Captain Tucker says on the main viewer and the channel closes as Captain Kira gives an attack pattern to Lieutenant Jenkins at the helm. Attack pattern Alpha Two, Lieutenant Jenkins says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Jenkins. She looks at her console and inputs the command. (Space) The Intrepid fires its quantum phasers at a Insectoid ship destroying it as the others break off and head to help their comrades, and the Intrepid fights a batch of Xindi ships, while the Enterprise (NX-01) and UES Intrepid fights a batch as well. (Main bridge, red alert) The crew hangs onto their posts as sparks erupt from the MSD. Their weapons are powerful shields down to 67% Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. Commander Madden looks at Captain Kira. These Xindi are different from the ones we faced in our reality sir Commander Madden says as he's surprised what Commander Curtis says and then looks at Captain Kira. We have a mission we are going to help Captain Tucker and that"s what we are going to do says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. Another shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling causing a crewmen to be thrown from his station and he falls to the ground as coolant spews from the ceiling.